Til Death Do Us Part
by Major Wolf
Summary: You don't know what you have til it's gone.


_Nicks POV_

It was just another day in Zootopia. Business as usual and the occasional petty crimes every now and then. But today was different. Ever since the female vixen, Jill, joined the force I've been starting to develop feelings for her. I knew better than to cheat on Judy behind her back, so the solution was simple. To divorce her. And I knew this was going to be hard. Because not only were me and Judy married, but we also adopted a fox kit 5 years ago. So I knew facing my wife was going to be hard enough, but to face my boy and tell him mom and dad were splitting up? I just didn't think I could do it. But it had to be done. I simply don't love Judy anymore. I just don't feel that spark in between us like I used to. So after my shift on the force was over, I went home to bear the news.

When I got home, Judy was just finishing up serving dinner. Alex was in his room doing his homework is what Judy said.

Good, I thought, He didn't need to hear this conversation…not yet anyway. So…let's get this over with.

After calling Judy to the table to talk, I held her hand and looked at her straight into those violet eyes she had.

"Judy." I said. "I've got something to tell you."

She looked at me and said, "what is it?"

It took me a couple of seconds to spit out the words I've been meaning to tell her all night, and after clearing my throat I calmly said, "I want a divorce."

She just sat there, processing what I just said and after I tightened my grip on her hand, she softly said, "why?"

As I sat there, trying to think of an answer, I came to the conclusion of, I couldn't give her one. So instead of answering her, I just got up and went to the living room. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. I knew she was upset because I heard the sounds of soft sobbing coming from our…. her bedroom. I knew she wanted to know what happened between us, but I could hardly give her an answer. Who could? How can I tell that bunny, after ten years of marriage, that I've fallen in love with someone else?

The next day, guilt started to seep in. But again, it had to be done. So, I wrote up our divorce agreement, which stated that she could own the house, the car, and that I would pay for sixty percent of Alex's expenses. I felt bad for her, so I really wanted to make it up to her.

After showing her what I came up with, she just ripped it to pieces. Now I felt sorry for her. I knew I was the cause of why she was feeling like this, but I can't take back what I said. I have fallen in love with Jill. Jill who also works on the force.

After she tore our divorce agreement to pieces, it was then she finally let it all out. She cried loudly in front of me. To see and hear her cry in front of me was when reality set in. I've been thinking about this divorce for several weeks now, but now that I'm actually doing it, it makes me feel pretty bad. But again, I just don't love her anymore and I just don't want to live the rest of my life pretending that I do.

The next day after coming home from another shift, pretty late this time, mainly because I was spending time with Jill after work, I came home to Judy writing something down on the table in the dining room. I didn't feel like talking to her and figured I should just leave her alone. So I went to bed and fell asleep. After waking up a few hours later to take a leak, she was still sitting there writing something down. I thought nothing of it still and went back to bed. Quite honestly, I just didn't care.

In the morning she showed me what she was up to the night before. It was her divorce conditions. She wanted nothing materialistic from me. She requested that during the next month, we both live our lives as normal as possible. I was thinking there was nothing wrong so far so I asked why. She said our son has tests coming up in a month and she didn't want to bother him with the news of our broken marriage.

Everything she has said so far didn't seem like a problem to me. But there was more. She then asked me if I remembered our wedding day. And how I carried her into our hotel room for our honeymoon. She continued, and requested that every day in the month's period, that I carry her out of our bedroom and to the front door every morning. At first I thought that sounded crazy. But...just to make our last days together bearable, I accepted her weird request.

I of course told Jill about Judy's weird divorce conditions and she laughed it off like it was nothing. She even went as far as to say "Judy will deal with this divorce no matter what trick she is trying to pull." I agreed. But it still had me thinking as to why Judy would ask of such a weird thing.

So it's been awhile since me and Judy had any body contact since I brought her the news of wanting to divorce. So when I carried her out on the first day, we both appeared clumsy and awkward. Our son clapped behind us, cheering "Daddy is holding mommy in his arms!" His words made me sad. From the bedroom to the living room, then to the front door, I managed to get her there without any issues. Like there was any to begin with. But before I put her down she whispered to me, "don't tell Alex about the divorce." I silently agreed feeling a little upset. I put her down next to the door and she left for work.

That how we did things now. We were no longer partners on the force once Alex came into the picture. So we agreed to work different shifts. She worked the morning to late afternoon while I worked late afternoon to the middle to late evening depending on how the night goes. This was the only way we could always have someone home for Alex.

The next day, as I carried her through the house, we were both a little more relaxed. She leaned into me a little more and I could smell her sweet scent in her fur. It was then that I realized I hadn't looked at this bunny in a long time. I realized she was not young anymore and wrinkles were starting to form. For a moment, I thought about what I had done to her.

On day number four, when I lifted her up, I felt a sense of intimacy returning. This was the bunny, who had given 10 years of her life to me, who I had countless adventures with, who helped me put the bad guys behind bars.

On the fifth and sixth day, I was starting to realize…I still love her. But I didn't share any of these thoughts with Judy or Jill. As the month continued, I also noticed how It was becoming easier to carry her. Perhaps this workout of carrying her every morning was making me stronger?

One day on one of her days off, Judy called me to the bedroom. She was getting ready to meet up with some friends and she wanted me to help pick an outfit out for her. She tried on a few but because she had lost weight, majority of her dresses didn't fit her. That's when it hit me that she had suddenly grown so thin. That was the reason I could carry her so easily. A few moments later, Alex came in and said, "Dad, it's time to carry mom to the door." To him, seeing his dad carrying his mother out had become an essential part of his life. Judy gestured to Alex to come closer and she hugged him tightly. I turned away. I turned away because I was afraid of the feelings I was having. That darn bunny got through my mask again.

 _"Don't let them see that they get to you…"_

As much as I wanted to follow my number one rule, I was having difficulty. So to avoid letting those feelings show, I picked her up and carried her through the rooms of our home. Her paws were wrapped gently around my neck, so softly and naturally. I held her body tightly and found myself feeling the way I had felt on our wedding day.

On the last day of the month, when I held her in my arms I could hardly move a step. Her weight loss now made me sad and concerned me. Even for a bunny not weighing very much to begin with, now it was almost like she was a feather. I held her tightly and said, "I'm so sorry… there's something I need to do. I'll be right back." I laid her on the bed and before I closed the door I looked at her one more time, and gave her a wink and one of my signature smiles. In that moment, I knew what I had to do.

I ran out of the house, to the car, and drove to the precinct. I jumped out of the car and headed straight to where Jill's office was. I opened the door and said very clearly, "I'm sorry Jill, but I don't want to divorce my wife anymore. I still love her and I have realized over the last 30 days, that when I had carried her into our home on our wedding day, I will hold her until it is death that splits us apart. And that's what I'm going to do."

As quickly as I came to the precinct, I left, and I immediately drove straight to the flower shop. I bought a bouquet of flowers for my bunny and a card that read, "I'll carry you out every morning until death do us part."

That evening I arrived home, flowers in my paws and the best smile I could put on my face. I felt so alive with my renewed love for my carrots. My love. My bunny.

As I ran to our bedroom and opened the door, I found Judy. I found her lying in our bed where I left her. Except this time, her eyes were closed and she was still. She was dead.

It wasn't until later that I found out what killed her. Judy…my strong little bunny…was fighting cancer. She was fighting it for months. And I never noticed because I was so busy with Jill. She knew that she would die soon and that's why her final request was so important to her. She wanted to ensure Alex would see me, his dad, as a loving husband. Carrying his mom gently to the door everyday…till the end.

 **A/N  
So…What did you think? **

**So first let me say that this entire thing was not my idea. I read this touching story somewhere else and thought this would make a good Zootopia story believe it or not. So that's what I did. So I don't know if you have heard of this story or not but what did you think about me adding the Zootopian twist to it? Bad? Worse? This is technically my first story so I am a little curious as to how I did.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and learned that life is precious and that everything you do counts.**

 **Cheers.**

 **~MW**


End file.
